Teen Titans: Rise of Ender
by NiHeu23
Summary: When an unknown creature with indescribable powers enters the Titans life, what will happen? (Reviews are always welcome.)
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note**

 **I rewrote this first chapter. I personally didn't like the original one, so. Yeah.**

 **Have fun reading.**

* * *

Location: Watchtower

Date: 23.10.20XX

* * *

It was around 6 PM board time when Superman entered the Monitor Womb (Yes, it is really called that).  
He was looking for Batman and since he wasn't in the Diner, he had to be here.

That's because Batman doesn't go anywhere else, if he is onboard of the Watch Tower that is.

The only reason he was searching for Batman in the first place was because he was bored.

He had no misson what so ever in the moment, the world was surprisingly calm today.

He was hoping that Batman would give him something to do.

While Superman was not the kind of person how liked to be commanded, the boredom made up for that.

The Man of Steel was right with his assumption.

Sitting infront of the many Monitors was the Batman looking over the Monitors which showed every corner of the Watch Tower and some other places around the world.

The doors on the Watch Tower were really loud so he was sure that the Dark Knight heard.

'No matter how loud the Door, he would have heard me anyway.' thought the Man of Steel.

Superman looked around to see if anyone else is in the room.

Seeing that two to of them were alone he settled with a more personal greeting.

"Hey Bruce."

Batman didn't turn around but still answered. "Hello Clark."

"So how are you holding up in here? Anything interresting on the Monitors?" Superman asked while leaning onto Batman's Chair.

"I'm fine and no, there is nothing interresting on the Monitors. Everything is calm, too calm if you ask me." the billionaire answered.

There was a short silence, Superman used the time to look over the Monitors. All of a sudden he found something to tease the Batman with.

"Are you sure there is nothing interresting? Nothing at all?" he asked, smirking the entire time.

Batman could basically fell Clark's smirk and was alerted. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the Monitor up there." Superman answered still smirking and pointed at a monitor at the top left.

Batman had a guess what Superman was talking about and was proven right when he looked up to the Monitor and saw Diana a.k.a Wonder Woman training in the gym room.

"Very funny Clark, very funny."

Superman thought that he teased Batman enough and dropped it.

"Ok all jokes aside is there really nothing interresting on the Monitors?"

"I already told you there is nothing of interrest going on right now. I also doubt there will be anything anytime soon." Batman answered and for the first time in their conversation turned around and looked at Superman.

The Man of Steel let out a loud sigh and much to Batman's displeasure, rested his arms and head on the head of Batman's chair.

"Well that sucks. I'm totally bored." Superman said while once again letting out a sigh.

"Stop crying. Why don't you go and..." Batman didn't got to finish, because on one of the Monitors a flashing light appeared and a small warning sound went off.

Batman immediately turned around without finishing his sentence.

"What is it?" Clark asked now alerted.

"There is a strong energy signature around 31 miles from here. It is getting stronger while we speak."

'Finally something interesting' thought the Kryptonian.

"I'm going to take look at it." Superman said as he ran towards the door.

In what seemed like a flash the Man of Steel was out of the room.

After the door closed itself, Batman turned back to the Monitor showing the energy signature. He immediately started to analyse the strange energy signature.

* * *

Superman was on his way down the hall, the Watch Tower was a massive structure. It took awhile to get from A to B, even for the Krytonian.

Suddenly someone called him on his communicator, Superman already knew who it was.

"Clark, you hear me?" Batman said through his communicator. "Yes i do. I'm almost at the air lock." Superman answered.

"Be careful out there. This purple energy is completely foreign to me. It also doesn't fit any record we already have."

"Anything specific you can tell me about it?" Clark asked.

"Nothing at all. To be fair, the energy signature does not make sense in general." Bruce answered.

"Oh? How so?" Superman asked.

"It seems to be pulling something something from in between the dimensions. Assuming that it is a portal, the Object does not travel through space, but between the dimensions. I'm worried what might come out if. Be careful." Batman explained with worry noticeable in his voice.

"Don't worry Bruce. i will be fine." Superman answered in a happy voice trying to cheer Btman up. Moments later he was out of the air lock and flying towards the energy signature.


	2. Just a rock?

Now outside the Watchtower Superman was flying towards the growing energy signature.

"Superman do you read me?" A voice in the little communicator in Superman's ears said.  
"Load and clear Batman." Superman answered.

"The signature is getting bigger and stronger it also started to bend space." "A portal?" Superman asked.

"Seems like it. But this typ of energy. I have never seen it before."

"You think we are going to meet a new species?" Superman wondered.

"We don't WHAT is coming through this thing. It could also be a bomb or a missle." Batman answerd plainly.

"You have always been optimistic." Superman said laughing. "Better safe than sorry" Batman answered.

* * *

"Clark!" a voice some meters away from him yelled. "Hey Diana wanna join me waiting?"

"Waiting? What is even going on here? What is that thing?" Wonder woman asked.

"It seems to be a portal. But this purple energy is foreign to us so it could be a new species creating it." Superman said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Well it could me hostile for all we know, it could also be bomb or something."

Superman looked at Wonder woman for a moment and said while shaking his head "You definitely spend to much time with Batman."

"I heard that." the voice in the communicator said a bit angry. "Bruce?" "Diana" Batman answered.

"Anything new about this portal?" Diana asked. "Just at this moment it stopped growing but the energy is still rising."

Superman looked at the portal "I can see that. It starts glowing!"

* * *

The portal continued brightening up in a purple light. Suddenly the portal collapsed and a 3 meter long and 2.5 meter wide purple crystal came out of it.

"Thats it?" Superman asked confused. "This GIANT portal for an 3 meter rock?"

At that moment the crystal entered earth's atmosphere.

"Clark, Diana there is problem." Batman said through the communicator.

"What is it Bruce?" Diana asked. "The stone it stays intact." "What do you mean?" Superman asked confused again.

"When Meteors enter earth's atmosphere they start buring up. However this thing doesn't!" Batman answered.

"How is this even possible?!" Superman asked still confused.

"It seems to regenerate it's material. Superman, Wonder woman you have to stop that thing or else it will crash. I don't know about you but i don't want to explain to the people why there is a giant crater in the ground."

Superman and wonder woman made there way towards the crystal.

"Batman where is it going to hit?" Wonder woman asked.

"In Jump City near the Teen Titans HQ."

The two heroes made there way towards the crystal and started pressing against it to stop it. However they soon realized that something is wrong.

"Batman! That thing won't stop!" Superman yelled through the communicator.

"What you mean 'it won't stop'? Batman asked confused.

"No matter how hard me and Diana press against it, it won't decelerate!"

"What?! how is this even possible?" Batman yelled.

Around 200 Meters before hitting the ground our heroes decided to let go of the rock.

All they could do was watch the crystal and prepare for the worst.


	3. What is that thing?

**Author's Note**

 **Just to let you guys know. For this Story Blackfire is with the Titans. I don't have a proper Story for that yet.  
I might write one some other time. But for now, deal with it.**

* * *

 **Blackfire's P.O.V**

I was watching some TV in the Main Room. Atleast i did after i 'convinced' BB and Cyborg to leave.  
Seriously though. Do you even know how hard it is get these two away from the TV when they are playing Video Games? I deserve a freaking Medal for that!  
Anyway. I wasn't even really paying attention to the TV i was just chilling and spacing out.

The peace didn't last long, i suddenly saw a purple object flashing by the window. I got up and ran to the window to see what that thing was. i only saw it flying for a short amount of time until it crashed into the Jump City park.

I also knew what that meant. I was making my way to the door and waited. I thought how long it would take Robin to come here to "Titans, Go!" yeah exactly that.

The first thing i noticed was that the Park was WRECKED. The thing, what seemed to be a meteor, took down some trees, it also made a very long dirt trace,  
on top of that all light bulbs exploded like it overcharged them or something like that.

When we reached the stone we realized that be were not alone.  
"Batman!" Robin yelled and the Dark figure out of the three turned.

The other two also turned around and the one which i recognized as Superman greeted us.

"Hello Teen Titans, came to take a look that this thing?" Superman said with a smile.  
Robin walked up to Batman and asked: "Any idea what that thing is?"  
"We are not sure. It definitely isn't a normal rock. On it's way down it regenerated it's material so it wouldn't burn up. Also Superman and Wonderwoman couldn't stop it from falling, it didn't decelerate. And before you asked how that is possible. We don't know."

Robin started to talk with Batman what kind of Material it could be made of.  
"But what could it be?" Robin asked. "It doesn't seem to be organic."  
"Hmm, maybe it is some sort of..." "Hey friends! Take look at what i found!" i heard my Sister yell. She was currently floating above the stone.

"What is it sis?" i asked her.  
"Take a close look at it. I think there is somebody inside that thing!" she said.

I moved very close to the stone. By focusing really hard i could see an arm!

"She is right, there really is somebody inside that stone!" i said.

"Well then lets break that poor dude out a'there!" Cyborg said enthusiastic.

He shoot a blast of his Sonic Boom cannon at it, with no effect.

"Say what?! I doesn't even have scratch!" Cyborg said perplexed and angry.

"I don't think our attacks will do any damage to it. We should take it to Titans Tower to examine it a bit more. That is probably the best we can do for it now."  
I said while looking at the stone.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower we put the crystal in the evidence room. It was the only room where it wasn't in the way or possibly in harms way.

The bottom side of it was flat so it could actually stand. With the darkness of the evidence room we realised that the crystal was glowing slightly.

Cause of the glowing i could see the creature a little bit better. It appeared to be human size. Two arms and legs. That was all i could see because the creature appeared to wear clothes.

"So Robin, what are we going to do with it now?" i asked him.  
He walked over to a console placed near it. "I'm going to run some test on it, then we will see. But for now. there is nothing we can do."


	4. Breakthrough

**Blackfire's P.O.V**

It has been a week since the incident with the crystal.  
Oh and we agreed on calling it 'crystal' instead of 'stone' simply because it was obviously a crystal and not a stone.

Anyway, Robin's Tests on the crystal showed that it has an unbelievably high robustness. Robin said that it probably could survive a nuclear explosion.

But to be honest, i didn't really care how robust that thing was. The creature was still inside the crystal and i started to worry. 'Is it alright? Is it even alive?

I'm probably worrying to much. I mean the creature is in the crystal for a reason right? Right?'

"I hope you are alright." i said to the crystal while putting my hand on it.

Suddenly to place where i put my hand started glowing bright purple.

I jumped back in surprise and fear.

The light spread over the frontside of the crystal then it started to make energy noises.

In my Panic i ran to the Alarm Button and pressed it.

Now with the alarm off i walked back to the crystal.

I soon realized that the glowing part started to dissolve. The crystal opened itself!

When the light was gone the creature fell out of it. Luckily i was standing in front of the crystal so i could catch it.

I sat down and layed it's head in my lap.

I was right about it being human size. I was wearing something what looked like an assassin robe.  
It's skin was pitch black. It had 5 claw-like fingers. His toes where simular to his fingers, also sharp.  
There also where two strange devices on both his forarms. But the strangest thing was this glowing pearl like object sticking out of it's chest.

And it started to wake up!

* * *

 **? ? ?'s P.O.V**

The Darkness that surrounded me started to fade. I knew what that meant. My crystal opened.  
I felt that i was falling and being caught. My eyes slowly opened and i was looking directly into the eyes of a young woman.  
I could see concern and worry in her eyes. That was all i could see until my eyes fell shut again and i lost my consciousness.

* * *

 **Blackfire's P.O.V**

It started opening it's eyes. They were purple. And the middle of them was glowing.

These eyes. It felt like they were sucking me in. I didn't got to see them for to long though.

It was closing his eyes again and fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Robin's P.O.V**

I was in the kitchen when suddenly the alarm was triggered in the evidence room. I knew that Blackfire was looking after the crystal so she must have triggered it. I yelled "Titans, Go!" and me and my friends were making our way to the evidence room. Once we entered we instantly saw that the crystal was opened. Blackfire was sitting on the ground with the creature next to her and it's head laying in her lap.

"Blackfire!" I yelled. She didn't answer, she was just looking at the face of the creature laying in her lap.

As we got near we got a better look at the creature. Human size. 5 claw-like fingers and toes. A strange glowing pearl in his chest. It was wearing an assassin robe and had a strange device on his forearms.

"Is.. is it alive?" Starfire asked a bit scared.

"Yes. It opened it's eyes for a short period of time. It feel unconscious again." Blackfire said.

"Well let's get it to the infirmary where we can take a look at it." I said.

Blackfire picked it up and we made our way to the infirmary.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Awakening and Pride

**? ? ?'s P.O.V**

I don't know how long it had been since i left my crystal. Minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks?

I didn't know. What i did know though was that my core generated enough energy for me to regain my consciousness.

As i opened my eyes, my core's other senses started to activate.

I couldn't fell the presence of anybody except me in the room.

Knowing that i was alone i slowly sat up and looked around.

It looked like an infirmary. My clothes were laying on a nearby chair. I looked down at me to see what i was wearing. It was a white shirt and some sweatpants. Although these clothes were comfortable i preferred my own. I went over to the chair, this clothes weren't my own so i couldn't warp them away, but i could warp my own clothes on me.

After changing i went to the window and looked at the environment. It was dark outside but we Endermen are used to the dark. I could sense a great amount of H2O in the air. Luckily i'm only half Enderman so i didn't adapt the natural weakness for H2O.

I looked at the stars. Not a single star was familiar. i couldn't even sense Etia. 'Ugh, what did get myself into this time?' i thought. 'I told that Birdbrain we shouldn't go to near to that thing but he never listens! If it wasn't for me he would already be dead! Stupid Avian...' I looked up to the right and saw this planets Moon shining bright into my face. 'Pretty Moon. It's reflecting light is pretty strong for a normal moon. Our three moons are barely reflecting any light.' I stared of into space again continuing my previous though. ' Well i guess i can't blame him. It's in the nature of an avian to always be curious. I just wish that he would be a bit more careful. I won't always be there to save his butt. He is like a second brother to me since THAT happend. I don't want to lose him too...' I unconsciously put my right hand on my left Warp Blade only to realize that they are not there. I menally kicked myself for not noticing it sooner. I released a weak ping from my core to locate my Blades. 3 seconds later the Signal came back. Through my core i was now able to see their location through these walls. I only had to get them without being noticed.

I walked down the hallway quietly, my steps barely making any sound.  
I came into a big room. Infront of the window was a big screen. On the right of room were multiple devices, one colded the objects inside it down, for what reason is unclear to me, but won't judge.  
Another device had an large empty space inside it and seems to be able to create Radiowaves. What for? Probably to accelerate the objects molecules to heat. Clever.

I exited the room to the right and walked down another hallway.

I was getting closer to my blades.  
'It is rather funny that i so desperately need my Blades. Although i almost never use it in battle. Well the Bird has his curiousity and i have my pride' I thought while walking down the hallway.

I was now standing infront of the room which contained my Blades. I pressed the button to open the door, but nothing happened. It was locked.

"Ugh u nitra tos. Ebu skolar?" ( Ugh great. What now? ) i said to myself.  
I mentally kicked myself again. ' For what do i need to open doors? I'm an Enderman goddamit. I can blink through them.' i thought to myself.

With a small flash of my eyes i was on the other side of the door. I could now see my blades inside that device. It appeared to be a scanner. The screen next to it. Showed that the can was i failure. The device couldn't understand how my blades work. Good. They don't need to know.

"It, zur taruni ed grat fragall?" ( So, how do i get you out of there? ) i said outloud.

The device required a code which i didn't had, obviously.

'Well, only one way to do it then. The birdbrain would be proud of me right now.' i thought to myself.

With one powerful punch i shattered the scanners glas dome. Reobtaining my precious Warp Blades.

With my pride restored i could now return to my sleeping quaters.

Not.

My attack on the scanner triggered the buildings alarm. An loud shrill sound echoed through the building.  
Running was no real option. I just waited for the inhabitants of this building to come here and hoped that they are not hostile.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The strange language i used in this chapter is no real language. I just made up some random words. And will continue doing that.**

 **Longest Chapter so far. =D**


	6. What did i do?

**Author's Note:**

 **I rewrote the fifth chapter. Check it out if you haven't already read the new fifth Chapter.**

* * *

 **? ? ?'s P.O.V**

I sat in front of the scanning device.

Calmly I waited for the the inhabitants of this building to get here, hoping that they weren't hostile, but in the same time i mentally prepared myself for battle.  
I sensed 4 of them infront of the door apparently waiting for the rest of them. It was clear that they all were going to come in at the same time, probably expecting a violent or trigger-happy enemy.

However i was very calm, as if the alarm wasn't even there.  
I stood up waiting for them to come in.

As all of them were assembled i could here someone scream: "Titans GO!"  
Mere seconds later they bursted through the door, only to immediately stop.

They totaly froze as they saw me. I just gave them my usual look, which is a plain bored look b.t.w.

I didn't move, neither did they. It felt like this staring contest was going on for hours. ( It actually only were 11 seconds. )

The silence was broken when the green guy morphed into a big cat and lunged at me.

With some good timing i hit him in the face and launched im across the room.

'A frontal attack? That would never have worked, no matter in what situation i'm in.' I thought to myself.

However the others didn't see it the way i saw it.  
The big metal man emerged an blaster from his arm and shot me with full power.  
I didn't avoid it. It's power was far to weak to actually hurt me.  
It felt like a strong air breze going past my body.

As the attack ceased i was totally unharmed. Not even my robe was damaged.

The metal man was shocked that his attack had no effect. No wonder, i would also be shocked if my strongest attack would be completely useless.

I was given no break. After the metal man's attack ceased the girl with the red hair attacked me.  
She threw bright green energy spheres at me. I didn't avoid this attack either. Some of the spheres exploded on contact, some bounced of me.  
Still no damage.

However that girl could fly and was moving towards me while throwing the spheres.

As she got close enough i shot an Ender Sphere from my hand hitting her in the chest and launching here across the room.

I suddenly felt an mental disorder in my core. Someone tried to get in. However the invader wasn't hard to find.

It was the cloaked girl just standing by the door.

I channeled Pure Ender in my core and used it to push her out of my core. I pushed until i reached her head and shocked her.

( All this only took around 3 seconds. )

As i shocked here she gripped here head and fell to the ground.

3 down 1 to baffeled to fight. Leaves two if my maths doesn't fail me.

I could sense the boy with no powers behind me trying to sneak up on me. Fool.

I pretended not to sense him. As he got near he tried to hit me on the head with his staff.  
He lifted his staff and striked. While the staff moved i turned around and grabed the staff.

I used the moment of surprise, took the the staff from him and hit him across the head.

Being knocked out by his own weapon really must have damaged his pride.

Only one left. It was the woman i saw when i woke from my crystal. She made no move to attack me. So did i.

Putting my hands to my side i calmly walked towards her.

* * *

 **Blackfire's P.O.V**

So it was the creature who broke in. He went here to optain his devices back.  
Beast Boy being Beast Boy the first thing he did was attack it.  
Didn't end up so well for BB. He was launched across the room and into the wall falling unconscious immediately.

After that, the others attacked as well only i stayed behind.

In less than 5 minutes all other Titans were defeated and the creature didn't even had a scratch.

It turned towards me and looked me in the eyes. It didn't seem like it was going to attack me.

It put its hands on its sides and walked towards me.

When it was infront of me it started to talk.

"Olalore, die jigraku tu?" it asked.

I didn't undertand i single word it said.

So all i could do was giving it an confused face.

Luckily that was all it needed. It nodded and put a hand on my forehead.  
I don't know why ,but i didn't flinch.

Some light appeared around it's hand. I didn't knew what it was doing but i didn't fell anything happening.

The procedure lasted around 20 seconds. It then removed it's hand and looked it me for a moment.

It then smiled at me and said,

"There, that's better. You can understand me now can't you?"


	7. He seems Nice

**Blackfire's P.O.V**

Needless to say. I was totally stunned.

It learned an entire Language in seconds.

"Wh- what? But how?" i said.

It smiled and said "I copied you knowledge of language. I have to say this language wasn't very hard to understand anyway."

"But lets forget about that for now shell we? I think it is about time for some introductions. My Name is **Enderio**. I am an half-enderman from planet Enderia in the Etia System. And you?"

"My name is Komand'r, but you can call Blackfire like everyone else. I'm a Tamaranean from Planet Tamaran. I moved to earth around a year a ago." I answered.

"It is nice to met you Blackfire, i would love to keep chatting but we should get your friends out of the rubble." he said while pointing at Beast Boy.

"Good Idea. You start getting them out of the Rubble and i try to get Cyborg back to his sense." i told him.

I walked over to Cyborg trying to get his attention. "Cyborg? Can you hear me? Cy!"  
Nothing worked, no matter how hard i screamed. He just kept staring at the place where Enderio was standing when he shot his blaster at him.

"Can't get his attention?" Enderio said. I didn't even notice him walking towards me.  
I turned towards him and saw my friend floating in the air behind him engulfed in purple Energy.

"Uhm.." i said while pointing towards them. He apparently knew what i was talking about even without looking.

"What? Did you expect me to carry them all by hand?" he smirked while saying that.

I roled my eyes and turned back towards Cyborg.

"Anyway. No i can't get his attention. It seems like he is completely frozen." I said while waving my hand infront of Cy's face.

"Hmm.. Is he by any chance a stuborn hothead?" he asked.

"Well, yes but why do you ask?" i asked confused.

"I might have an idea how to get his attention. Step aside." he said.

He stepped infront of Cyborg. I didn't suspect what happend next.

Enderio punched Cyborg across the face. Hard.

But what was even more surprising. It worked.

In matter of seconds Cyborg came back to his sense.

"Wow wh- huh, what happend? And who are you?" Cyborg asked confused.

"I'll explain later. Let's get out of here for now." Enderio said while walking towards the door.

As my floating friends automatically moved towards Enderio. Cyborg couldn't stop noticing.

"Uhm Black? Why are our friends unconscious and floating?" he asked very confused.

"Well you guys all started to attack Enderio. And as a matter of selfdefense he knocked them out." i said plainly.

"WHAT?! All of them?! How long did that battle last?!" he asked, well screamed is more accurate.

"I dunno, somewhat around 3 to 5 minutes." i answered.

"WHAT?! 3 to 5 Minutes?! Wh- HOW?!" he screamed even louder.

"Cyborg it is in the middle of the night, so could please not SCREAM INTO MY EARS!" i yelled.

"Oh right sorry." he said while scratching the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes and said "Its fine. Let's just follow him."

* * *

Enderio didn't wait for us. He already was halfway towards the Living Room. I walked up to him and asked.  
"Hey Enderio can i ask you something real quick?"

"Sure, go ahead." he answered.

"How did you know that punching Cyborg across the face would help him to snap out of it?" i asked.

"You see, my best friend is a stuborn hothead as well. And hitting him across the face worked wonders on him, so i thought 'Maybe it is compatible'" he said smirking.

The rest of the walk was silence. As we reached the living room Cyborg asked " So what now? Do we wait for them to wake up?"

"It is in the middle of the night, so i don't think they will wake up anytime soon." Enderio answered.

"So what do we do? Should we bring them back to their Rooms?" i asked.

"Thats what i had in mind. Would you be so kind and show me where their rooms are." Enderio said.

" I'll handle Beast Boy. Just give him to me." Cyborg said smilling like nothing at all happend.

Enderio had no problem telling which one Beast Boy was since Cyborg was already trying to pull him out of Enderio's Energy Field.  
I saw Enderio rolling his Eyes and releasing Beast Boy from his Energy Field.

"Alright then, good night!" Cyborg said loud and proud as ever while he was walking towards BB's Room.

* * *

We brought the others back to their rooms and then parted ways.

"Good Night Enderio, see you tomorrow." i said smilling while i waved at him.

He nodded and said "Good night to you too Blackfire."

* * *

 **Enderio's P.O.V**

'Well that was something.' I thought.  
'Blackfire seems to be nice. Although, for some reason i prefer the name Komand'r, but i can't call her that. I don't want anyone to get wrong ideas.'

'Cyborg is ok, just 'loud and proud'. But i can deal with that. If i can deal with an stuborn hotheaded hyperactive Avian, i can deal with him.'

I layed down on the bed thinking of my home. 'I hope everyone is alright. Mom and Lilith are probably worried sick. Funny, my sister often pretends not to care about me, but i know she does. I hope the Bird is alright. He might be annoying, but he still is like a brother too me. I don't want the same thing happening to him what happend to... No Enderio you are not thinking about it again! That was 7 Years ago! Just get over it!'

Noticing that i won't be able to think about anything else i closed my eyes and soon drifted of into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Annnd done! Wowie the Chapters are getting longer and longer. I managed 1000 Words this time. =)**


	8. A new Morning

**Robin's P.O.V**

The first thing i noticed when i woke up in the morning was a giant headache.  
However, i didn't remember why i had it.

I faintly remember an event in the middle of the night but nothing specific.

When i stood up a strong dizziness overcame me and i almost fell to the ground.

I went to the kitchen to get something against my headache.

However, when i went into the Living Room i immediately found the reason for my headache and started to remember.

Standing by the Window was the Creature we found inside that crystal.

I remembered what happened in the night. The Creature broke into the lab and stole the devices inside of the scanner.

After that, it knocked my entire Team out.

The devices seemed to be attached to it's forarms now.

It didn't seem to notice me, so i tried to throw a Birdarang at it.

However when the Birdarang got close to it. it catched the Birdarang with two fingers and turned around.

The creature looked at the Birdarang for a moment and than back to me.

"Tell me, why do you humans enjoy fighting so much?" it asked.

"Why do ask?" i answered boldly.

"I ask because it is getting on my nerves." it answered a bit angry and threw the Birdarang back at me.

"Who are you anyway?" i asked.

It put on a smile and answered "My name is Enderio. I'm a half-enderman from Planet Enderia in the Etia System."

"I never heard from an enderman before nor did i ever hear from a solar system named Etia." i asked slightly confused.

"It must be pretty far away from here, because I can't sence my home." he answered worried.

"Sense?" i asked. "Is there anything special about your home star that makes it different from any other star?"

"Well yes. Or does purple sound like a normal colour for a star to you?" he answered grinning.

"I give you that on. Purple really is unusual. Still i have one last question." i said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why did you break into the lab in the middle of the night?" i asked trying to sound menacing but probably failed.

"Easy, i wanted my Warp Blades back." he plainly answered like if there was nothing wrong with it.

"Warp Blades? Are you talking about these two devices on you forearms?" i asked.

"Indeed. These two are my pride and for the moment all i have left from my home." he answered sounding a little sad.

"I see. But why did you attack us?" i asked still confused about everything.

"Why did i attack you? Why did you attack me is the better question here. It was your friend Beast Boy who attacked me first. After that you guys followed.  
So all i did was defending myself. And on top of that, i didn't knock out you ENTIRE Team." he answered slightly annoyed.

"You didn't? Who was still standing?" i asked curious.

"Well your friend Cyborg was to shocked to keep fighting and Blackfire didn't even attack me."

"She didn't? Why?" i asked now even more curious.

"Why do you ask me? Probably didn't saw a point to fight since you guys were all already down." he answered with a plainness which made me a bit angry.

"Anyway, you probably have a headache don't you? I hit you in the head pretty hard." he asked sounding worried, but i don't know if i should buy it.

"Yes, i still have a headache. But i can take care of it myself." i said hoping that he would leave me alone, but he followed me in the kitchen anyway.

* * *

 **Enderio's P.O.V**

'What is this guys Problem? He may thinks that i hides it pretty well, but it is easy to see that he doesn't like me.' i thought.

'Maybe it is because i knocked him out with his own staff or maybe the simple fact that he couldn't beat me.'

I didn't had much time to think about it since i could sense someone entering the room.

I looked towards the entrance and saw Blackfire enter the room.

"Good Morning Enderio, oh and good morning to you too Robin, so i guess you two already got to know each other?" she asked.

"Yes we did. Right now i'm waiting for the others to come here so i can introduce myself." i answered.

"Sounds good to me. Want some Breakfast while me wait? I could make some." Blackfire said.

"Not thanks. I don't need food." i answered honestly.

"So you're not hungry? Or did you already make yourself some breakfast?" she asked.

I chuckled and answered "No you don't understand. I don't NEED food."

"What? Why is that?" she asked very confused.

"I will explain later with the others. For now let's just wait." i said while looking out of the window.


	9. Some Explenation would be nice

**Enderio's P.O.V**

I stood by the Window and waited for all of them to wake up and come into the Living Room.

The ones who were already there kept eyeing me for most of the time.

It took around 20 Minutes and Cyborg waking up Beast Boy for all of them to get onto the couch.

When a somewhat half asleep Beast Boy was put down onto the couch, I finally could start my introduction.

"Alright, first let me introduce myself. My name is Enderio i'm a half-enderman from Planet Enderia in the Etia System. And i mean no harm."

"Yeah yeah, and you think we are going to believe that?" a not half asleep anymore Beast Boy answered.

I was rather surprised that he heard all of my words. He looked so absent earlier that i didn't thought that he heard anything.

"And why is that?" i asked. "Is it because i knocked you across a room around 8 hours ago?"

"Well, duh! What did you think?" he answered.

"I didn't start that fight green one. I defended myself, you and your friends kept attacking me." i answered plainly like it was a fact which it actually was.

"True but there was no reason for the attacking to be so hard." The redhaired girl, which name is Starfire from what Blackfire told me, stated politely.

"Hard? I was going easy on you people. Very easy to be precise." i stated with my normal attitude.

"Easy? Well it definitely didn't felt 'Easy' and on top of that. We used all or powers and it had no effect! What are you?!" a for some reason now furious Robin screamed.

Not really affected by his sudden mood change i answered. "Ok first of i already told you WHAT i am. Second, i was surprised as well, i expeced a little more resistance. I guess Lilith's equation was right after all."

"If i'm allowed to ask. What is this equation of this Lilith you spoke of?" Starfire asked.

"Nevermind that, it is not really important. Any Questions?"

The following silence lasted for 2 seconds until some asked a Questions.

"Yes i have a question. How did you end up here inside that crystal?" The robed girl asked.

"Well, it was an accident. It happend like this."

* * *

 **Location: Zerus Sector**

 **Date: 23.10.20XX**

"This is a horrible Idea." Enderio said plainly with a hint of worry in his voice

"Would you quit it? You said that so often by now that i lost count. It is going to be fine!" the young avian said happy as ever.

"Falko" the Enderman said plainly.

"Huh?" the Bird spoke.

"87" Enderio again stated plainly.

"87? What 87?" Falko asked confused.

The Enderman put on a smirk and said "87, that's the amount of times i said 'This is a horrible Idea.' and with this we are at 88."

"Oh for Aion's sake! Really? You counted? Ugh! You are the worst! " the young avian said quite angrily.

Enderio didn't say anything. He just enjoyed his most recent success in pissing of Falko.

There was a short silence in the avian spacecraft until Enderio broke it.

"Ok, all jokes aside. This really IS a horrible Idea. What made you think this is a good idea? Didn'tyou see the energy readings on this Eldress Cluster?" Enderio asked worried.

"Well that's exactly it! the energy readings! That's what makes it so exciting! " Falko said now happy again.

"Exciting? Well personally I don't think putting myself on the edge of death by going near a unstable Hypereldresscluster is what I call excitement. I call it simple stupidity." The Enderman stated.

The avian grinned and said "Well you are here as well! So you are calling yourself stupid!"

Enderio rolled his purple eyes and said "No i don't. The difference is that I don't want to be here, you do. The only reason why i'm here is that i can't just let you walk off into your own death."

"Ha! This is probably the nicest thing you ever said to me!" Falko answered laughing.

"Don't get used to it." Enderio answered.

* * *

After 23 Minutes the two reached the Cluster.

"Here we are. Your beloved Eldress Cluster. Can we leave now?" Enderio said still not believing that he is wasting his time on this.

"What? Leave?! But we just got here!" Falko answered annoyed with Enderio's Attitude.

"Bud, this thing is highly unstable. It even vibrants!" Enderio stated.

However as he didn't get an answer he looked to his left only to find the pilot seat empty.

His fear was proven right when he heard the air lock in the back of the ship open.

Enderio ran to the air lock and went out only to find Falko going towards the Cluster.

"FALKO! Come back into the ship you humongous idiot! This thing will kill you!" Enderio screamed.

Falko turned around and to Enderio disbelief he was still smiling.

"Jeez Enderio, you worry to much!" Falko said laughing.

However while saying that some energy gathered in the cluster and fired at Falko.

Without a second though. Enderio blinked infront of Falko to protect him.

The Energy in form of a lighting hit Enderio and completely paralysed him.

But since there was now a strong connection between Ender and Eldress the Cluster started to break down and explode.

The explosion knocked Falko out and he and his ship were pushed far away.

Because of being connected to Eldress and the giant explosion. Enderio's Subconscious created an Omegaenderportal which pushed him between the dimensions. However being an Omegaenderportal, Enderio had no control over his destination. And on top of that the portal costed him so much energy that he hit an critical level. He knew he had to protect himself so he did what his instincts told him.

With his last energy he formed an inhibitor crystal around him to protect himself.

After that Enderio lost his conscious. And for a long time after that. Nothing but darkness.


	10. New Room, New Confusion

**Enderio's P.O.V**

"And that's pretty much what happend." I finished.

"So it was an accident. Well but that still doesn't make me trust you!" Robin said, almost screamed.

The way he sat there and looked at me made it pretty obvious that he was still angry about the night before. He was trying to be Mr. Tough Guy. However to me it looked more like something between funny and pitiful. He was trying to restore his Pride with this. No, scratch that. His ego would be more accurate.

"Oh please! You are just still upset that i hit you over the head with your own staff and knocked you out with it." I said amused, laughing a bit between the words.

Robin gave a shocked expression and screamed "Wha- How did you know that?! Did you read my mind or something?!"

I just chuckled and answered "For a matter of facts. I COULD read you mind. But it didn't take a psychic to figure that one out."

And with that, he was silenced.

I looked at the other Titans to see if anyone still had a question.

That's when Blackfire asked "Say, you told me earlier that you don't NEED food. Could you explain what you meant by that?"

I clapped my hands together and said "Oh right. I almost forgot. You see an Enderman works by the rules of 'Matter and Soul'.  
All i require to survive is Endermatter. Which conveniently is almost everywhere."

"I see, does that mean you don't have any organs at all?" she asked.

"No, i do have a Demolecularizator. It's an organ behind my core which turns any matter into Endermatter. Compared to Humans, it is pretty much my stomach."  
i answered.

Suddenly Cyborg started grinning and said "So that means we can take you out for Pizza?"

"Have only little knowledge about food, but i think so. And taking by your enthusiasm i have your trust?" i said.

"For now you do pal! Aside the more friends the better!" He said.

A key aspect about Cyborg is the fact that he is ALWAYS loud. His normal talking is louder than some people's screaming.

Raven turned towards me and said "Yeah, you seem alright. I guess i can trust you."

"A friend of my friends shall also be my friend. With that you are being trusted!" Starfire said, almost sang.

"Uhh.. A screw it. I don't wanna be a loner. I'll join the trust club." BB said still a little sleepy.

Needless to say, Robin didn't say anything. But i didn't mind, I let him be the loner if he really wanted to.

Cyborg stood up and said "Alright then! Considering that it is still to early for Pizza how about we give you a room Enderio? Having to sleep in the Infirmary is going to be annoying after sometime."

"Good idea, lead the way Cyborg." i said while walking towards him.

* * *

As we arrived at my new room i waited for Cyborg to unlock the door.

We went into the room and i looked around.

The room was pretty much empty. There only was one bed.  
The size of the room wasn't gigantic but it had a decent size.

"Alright! I will go into the basement and get you some furniture. Be right back!" Cyborg said.

I couldn't even reply to thtat considering how fast he left the room.

Blackfire, who followed us, stood next to me and asked "So how do like the room? Nothing special, i know. But atleast Cyborg is getting you some furniture."

I turned my head towards her and said "The room is fine, don't worry about it. However i won't be needing Cyborg's Furniture."

She turned her head to slightly to thw left in confusion "Huh? Why? Don't you want any Furniture? The room will look pretty empty without it."

"That's not what i meant. I don't NEED his Furniture." i corrected.

"What do mean by that?" Blackfire asked now even more confused.

I smirked and said "Just watch."

I created some Warpcrystals with my hand and threw them at the location i wanted by things to be.

By giving them a little zap the crystals exploded and formed a Warpfield which were now warping my Furniture.

To the left was the probably most important thing warping. My Rekshei Crystal, but you can simply call it a healing pod.

In the middle of the room was a Starmap warping.

On the far end of the room was a desk.

One crystal was above the bed changing it into a bigger and more Enderstyle bed.

Some smaller crystal were warping things like shelfs or pictures.

After 2 minutes all warps were completed. My room was now fully functional.

I looked over to Blackfire who was still staring at my room not quit understanding what just happend.

That moment Cyborg bolted through the door. "Furniture is here!" he screamed only to almost drop the whole furniture he was holding when he saw my room.

"WHAT?! Where did the furniture come from?!" he screamed.

This also snapped Blackfire out of here somewhat trance. She then turned towards me and said "Yes Enderio, how did you do this?"

I smirked and said "It is relativly easy. Look."

I created a Warpcystal and said "This is a Warpcrystal. It allows me to warp everything i want. Watch."

I gave the Crystal the order to warp a chair since i forgot to warp one for my desk.

I threw it infront of the desk and gave it a little sap.

It almost immediately exploded and a Warpfield formed.

"Holy smokes! What is that?!" Cyborg said.

"That's a Warpfield. It draws in any Endermatter around it to form the designated object." i answered.

After 23 seconds the Warp is completed and the chair is standing where i wanted it to be.

Breaking the after Warp following silence, Cyborg said "Well looks like we won't need this. I'll bring this back into the basement. See you later!"

And with that he left leaving me and Blackfire alone in the room.

"Well since the furniture is already done. What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"First of, i am going to do this."


	11. The AEBI

**Enderio's P.O.V**

I put my hand out infront of the Starmap.

My Ender Energy activated the Map and it started booting up.

Once the boot up was completted a face familiar to every Admiral and basically every Starmap owner/user in the Empire showed up.

The Holographic Version of an Adjutant looked at me and said it's basic lines.

"Greetings Commander. I'm the A.E.B.I of this Starmap and i'm going to show you to properly use this Device."

Before it could continue i said: "Cut the Tutorial Adjutant. This is not the first time i'm using a Starmap."

The Adjutant obeyed my command and said: "Very well Commander. If you need any help. You know where to look."

With that the Adjutant disappeared and i was finally able to use the map.

I accessed the Map itself and the A.E.B.I tried to load the Starmap of the Empire with no avail.

"Error 2310. Could not connect to the Map Collective." The A.E.B.I stated.

"You won't be able to connect to the M.C here Adjutant. Create a new map with this system as core system." i said.

The Adjutant obeyed and started to work.

"Creating Map of this S.S. Estimated time: 6 hours."

"Alright Adjutant. Deactivate User Interface and link to my P.E.C." i said while holding up my right Warp Blade.

After a few seconds the A.E.B.I stated: "Connection established. Goodbye Commander."

With that the U.I deactivated. And my P.E.C booted up just to tell me that it is now connected to my Starmap.

* * *

I turned to look at Blackfire and said: "So guess you have questions?"

"Well yes, but how did you know?" she asked confused.

I slightly laughted and said: "Well i used some Abbreviations. So i guess you want them explained ey?"

She just noded and i started to explain: "Well first. A.E.B.I means 'Artifical Ender Based Intelligence'."

Komand'r laughed and said: "Well that's VERY creative."

I chuckled and said: "Well the rest isn't very creative either so get used to it."

"To make this short M.C means 'Map Collective'. It is basically where all maps of the Empire are stored.

S.S simply means 'Solar System' and P.E.C means 'Pocket Ender Computer'." i finished.

"Pocket Ender Computer?" she asked.

"It is integrated in my right Warp Blade." i said and activated my P.E.C.

There was not much to see at the moment.

On the right was a list with my contacts which i could call with the integrated communicator.

All of them where offline since i couldn't connect to the Ender Network.

On the right were the status of my Starmap.

And in the middle was an empty area where the Desktop shone through.

The Desktop was a simple purple image which read 'P.E.C'.

It was the standard Background which came with every P.E.C i never changed it because i had no reason to.

* * *

After quickly explaining everything to her Blackfire looked over the screen and noticed the symbole on the top right corner of the screen.

"Oh, what does that symbole mean?" she asked while pointing at it.

"That? That is the Logo of Ender Tech. The company who make these things." i said while i shook my arm slightly to indicate that i'm talking about the P.E.C.

"Father and the CEO of Ender Tech are good friends that is why know the family of the CEO." i said.

"Well or atleast i know their daughter very well." i added with a disgusted face.

Blackfire got the hint and asked: "What's wrong with her? Is she annoying or something similar?"

"Annoying? That Woman is the definition of 'Rich and Stupid'. And to top it all of i KNOW that she has the hots for me." i said and facepalmed at the end of it.

Blackfire just laughed and said: "Oh dear. Does she make that obvious?"

"To be honest with you. I don't think more obvious is even possible." i stated.

"But enough of this nonsense, let's return to the living room. Cyborg is probably already done putting the furniture away. And has returned to the living room." i said.

With that i looked my room and we went back to the living room.

* * *

I was right in my assumption. Cyborg was already done with the furniture and was now sitting on the couch watching TV with Beast Boy and Starfire. Raven was also sitting on

the couch reading a book. Robin was standing by the window watching the room as if something horrible was going to happen.

Well from his perspective, the fact that i entered the room was probably a horrible thing to him but what ever.

Once i approached the couch Cyborg noticed me and said: "Ey Enderio! You done with your room?"

"Indeed. Everything is setup." was my simple answer.

"Well ok then! Let's get some Pizza!" he yelled that like a battle cry.

Everyone got up (and Robin out of the Corner) and we left the building to get something to eat.


	12. The Walk

**Enderio's P.O.V**

The walk to the "Pizzeria" as Cyborg called it was eventless.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were walking in front followed by Robin and Starfire, Robin sometimes turned his head and glared at me, something i straightly ignored.

After these two were me and Komand'r, behind us was Raven reading a book while walking.

Since the walk was eventless i had the time to inspect the architecture around me.

To be fair, it was nothing special. The buildings were made of different kinds of Rock and some Iron.

The Holes in the buildings were filled with a very simple form of Glass.

This Glass would never survive if it was used as the windows of the Empire's Ships. The Jump Drives would shatter them.

But i guess is simple windows for buildings it would work.

There also were huge screens on the side of buildings showing advertisements.

I have been surveying humanity since i got on this world. The most obvious thing about them is that they are Materialists. Not quite fanatics in that point but it gets there.

There are also militaristic. The first thing they do when they see something that they can't explain is attacking it. That or run away, they also do that.

I returned my attention to the architecture and noticed that in some places there were some kind of biological matter. I had no idea why humans would include this matter for any reasons.

Metal is sturdy and won't wither. So way this bio-matter?

I had an idea why, but i needed confirmation.

I turned my head towards Komand'r, she was looking forward probably in thought.

"Blackfire?" i asked.

She didn't respond apparently still in thought.

I let out a light laugh and gently poked her on the head.

She slightly jumped and quickly turned her head towards me.

"Wha- What is it?" she asked very quickly.

"I was trying to get your attention. But you seemed in though. Does something bother you?" i asked.

"Oh! Uhh.. It.. It is nothing don't worry about it." she said turning away.

I noticed that her face turned slightly red. But before i could say anything about it. She turned back to me now with a smile on her face.

"Anyway what was it you wanted from me?" she asked.

I was a little taken aback by her sudden mood change, but i dismissed it and asked "Ah right, you see that biological matter on some of the buildings? I was wondering what it was for. It is not the best material to build with since metal ist way more sturdy."

"To be honest with you i don't really know myself. I guess it is for artistic reasons. But you're right. It is not the best to build with." she answered.

Artistic reasons was also my guess. Still looks stupid.

Komand'r looked back infront and noticed Robin glaring at me. She gave him a glare herself to which he quickly looked away.

"I was spacing out earlier. How often was he been glaring at you?" she asked with a conserned look.

I shrugged and said "I didn't count but i think in an interval of a minute."

"Wow really? He didn't trust me at first but this is a new extrem." she said while shaking her head.

"It is save to say that he is the paranoid kind of person. Say, what do you mean he didn't trust you at first? You seem pretty nice to me." i asked.

She let out a sigh and said "You see... I just recently had a change of heart. A little more than a year to be precise."

She was by now looking at her feet.

"I did some really bad things in my past all of which i regret now. I was really surprised that they took me in. After all the things i did to them.  
Robin obviously wasn't happy with it, but my sisters joy compensated that."

"Wow... I did not think you had this kind of past. But be honest, you seemed so nice and caring all the time i would never have thought that you were evil once." i said with a soft smile on my face.

She turned away again her face going red again. "Uhm. Thanks, i guess. This is actually the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, not counting my sister."

I let out a slight laugh and put my hand on her shoulder to which she faced me again her face still red.

"Don't worry so much. The past is the past. All that matters is the here and now. Look forward to your future not back to your past. Falko always says: 'My past does not define me. I'm defined by my spirit and my friends'. As much of and idiot Falko is, i can't deny that he has alot of experince in life and that he knows what he talks about." i explained in a very calm voice.

She looked at me baffled the red on her face not disappearing. After a few seconds she looked back infront and calmly said. "Thanks".

"No problem." i said. And returned my hand.

Not much time passed until i heard Cyborg scream while flailing his arms in the air "We are here!"


	13. Casual Talk and Pizza

**Author's Note**

 **I totally winged the last chapter. Nothing of it was planned. While writing the first sentences of the chapter the rest just came along with it.**

 **Story** **wise,** **there was** **supposed alot more in the chapter but... Ehhh. What ever let's just go with it.**

* * *

 **Enderio's P.O.V**

Compared to the other buildings around, the Pizzeria looked quite nice.

The outside walls were mostly out of glass. That was finally an artistic design what i actually liked.

The Pizzeria had two floors one at ground level and one above it which was basically a balcony.

The person behind the counter saw us and immediately waved at us. I figured that the Titans came here often.

Being an Enderman and not haveing much of a reason to eat at all i obviously had no idea what to order.

"Since i have no idea what all of this is, what do you guys think i should order" i asked the Titans.

Bad Idea.

This simple question caused a five minute diskussion between Beast Boy and Cyborg about eating meat and if that is bad or not.

From what i could hear Cyborg was trying to get me a Pizza with extra bacon while Beast Boy accused him of being a murder and was trying to order  
a Vegi Pizza instead.

These two were and still are best friends. Or atleast they are as long as the conversation is not about food. If the conversation is about food these two are polar opposites.

The shop assistant was by now leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.

I gave him a look which basically meant 'Happens often?'

All he did was giving a nod to which i rolled my eyes.

This pointless arguing was getting on my nerves, so i turned towards Komand'r and asked

"So what do you think i should eat? Since this is going nowhere."

She was rubbing her chin while thinking and after a short while she answered

"How about a Tuna Pizza? I always eat it and i really like it."

"Sure good idea." i said.

I walked towards Cy and BB. I put on a hand on both of there shoulders and said

"I'm getting a Tuna Pizza. Don't try to argue. So could you now PLEASE order?"

I made sure that you could clearly hear the frustration in my voice.

Cyborg who noticed it said "Oh eh.. Sure. Sorry for the hold up."

* * *

We were sitting on the balcony i mentioned earlier.

From the way we were sitting on the balcony i could see a park. However i also noticed that it was pretty wrecked. Brocken Trees. Brocken Lamps. And i big hole in the ground.

Curiosity hit me and i asked "What happend to the park overthere?"

Without turning towards the park Robin said "YOU happend."

"Excuse me? What do you mean I happend? This is the first time i have seen this park." i answered abit angry.

Normally rude comments don't get to me. But this guy was pissing me since i meet him.

"Don't be angry friend. What Robin is trying to say is that this is the place where your crystal originally crashed." Starfire said in a calm and concerned voice.

I felt a bit stupid in this situation. I let my emotion have control over my rational thinking. If i had thought rational i would probably found out myself.

"Oh. That makes alot of sense now. I'm sorry for that. You see when you are in an inhibitor crystal you can't really control anything." i said slightly embarrassed.

"Ey don't worry about it! It is going to be fixed after awhile anyway. It is not the first time the park was wrecked." Cyborg said while patting me on the back.

That reminded me that i really used to hate physical contact when a was younger. But by no it doesn't bother me anymore.

Why you might ask? One word: Falko.

When Falko was little he liked to hug and jump at people including me.

Since i was around him all the time had to get used to it.

'I wonder how Falko is holding up? I hope he got away from the explosion.' i thought.

"So Enderio. How do like your Pizza?" Komand'r asked.

That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Surprisingly. I really like it. The Tuna tasts great. It was a good idea to get this Pizza. Thanks for the suggestion." i said to her while giving her a smile.

Once again, her face turned red and she turned her head ending the conversation.

"Hah! I only say that because you didn't try anything else. You would have LOVED the Pizza with extra bacon!" Cyborg yelled.

In matter of seconds Cyborg and Beast Boy were in another heated argument about eating meat.

This time, the rest of us simply ignored them.

Raven turned towards me and asked "Say Enderio. Earlier today you said that your kind only requires Endermatter to survive. But we all have no idea what Endermatter is. Could you enlighten us?"

"Well that is a VERY long and complicated story which i do not want to cover now. All you need to know now is that we mostly get our energy from  
our Homestar Etia." i explained.

Robin looked at me interested and asked "So you basically feed of radiation?"

I was surprised by his sudden interest about my kind but answered regardless "It is WAY more complicated than that. But in a basic matter, yes we do."

"Ok. Another Question. What is your home like? The Planet. The Government and so on." Robin asked.

I leaned back in my chair thinking "For Planet. Our home Enderia is an Arid world. From what i have seen. Around seven times larger than earth. It has an Endercore which causes lower gravity so the gravity is around the same as earth."

"About Government. Out world is united and is the heart of what is called 'The Ender Empire' an empire which stretches over a total 2310 Stars and Inhabites over 87 worlds. From Desert Worlds to Ocean Worlds to Artic Worlds. Our closest ally is the 'Aetherian Flock' this is also where Falko is from."

"About the Government itself. The Empire is a monarchy. I don't think i need to explain how a monarchy works." I finished.

I heard Robin laugh slightly near me "Monarchy huh? It least we are more advanced in some point." he said in a smug voice.

Now it was my time to laugh. "Advanced? Listen Buddy, i have seen many empires among the stars and i can tell you that a Democracy will get you nowhere. Paired with the fact that you humans are materialists you are automatically set up for disaster. Don't try to argue."

With that he was silenced.

Blackfire turned to me again and asked "Say. Earlier today you mentioned that your Father knows the CEO of the largest Company in your empire, right? So that probably means that your Father is in a high position as well. So i was wondering. What is your Father's Job and what position do you have?"

I let out i slight sigh and said "You see, my father's postion and mine are actually really simple. We are..."

I didn't get to finish that sentence because there was huge explosion at the end of the street which caught our attention.


	14. The Dawn of Great Power

**Enderio's P.O.V**

The massiv explosion caught our attention.

All of us quickly looked at it, even Cyborg and Beast Boy who, because of the explosion, stopped arguing.

From the smoke five people appeared.

I had no clue who they were my only conclusion was that they were bad guys, since they just blew a hole into a normal looking building.

I was going to ask who they were, but Robin answered it before i could ask. Making the question obsolete.

"The H.I.V.E Five! They are robbing the Jump City Central Bank! Enderio you stay here. Titans GO!"

And with that they were off. Or basically they jumped over the railing and ran towards it.

I guess this was Robin's payback for me shutting him up earlier.

So i was standing here leaning on the railing and watching the the battle between the Titans and the H.I.V.E.

The shop assistant, which by now i know his name is Karl, was by now standing next to me watching as well.

"Happens often i assume?" i asked him.

"Oh it happens all the time. The H.I.V.E tries to rob something. The Titans come and stop them. It's nothing special." Karl answered.

"I see. So that is what Cyborg meant when he said that the park gets wrecked all the time." i said while looking towards the park.

"True. The park is often the scene of battle." he said.

'Hmm... This seems like a pretty turbulent city. Aren't the citizens afraid?' i thought to myself.

I needed an answer to this so i turned to Karl, his eyes were glued to the battle across the street.

"Say Karl. Aren't you or the other citizens afraid? With all these villains around isn't it dangerous?"

He took his eyes off the battle and looked at me "Nah, the villains in the city are pretty harmless. They normally don't kill so we aren't in to great danger.

On top of that, we have the Titans they can do everything!" he said with a big smile on this face.

There was another explosion. We looked at the battle only to notice that all of the Titans were down.

I looked back at Karl while raising an eyebrow.

"Everything huh?"

He looked back at me with a troubled face. "Ok. Most thing."

I looked back at the Titans who were obviously still down.

I sighed and said. "Uh.. Turu nakus dedere ne tja?" (Uh.. Do i have to do everything by myself?)

Karl looked at me obviously not knowing what i said.

"Gotta go." was all i said before i jumped the railing.

* * *

I dashed towards the fallen Titans.

Once i reached them i teleported a few meters in front of them.

This startled the approaching Five.

After a short moment their leader spoke up.

"Hey! Get out of our way before we hurt ya!"

The little human was obviously not old.

He fought with mechanical gadgets. They were probably selfmade so he had to be smart which is most likely the reason that he is the leader.

I observed the others aswell.

On the right was the cyclops. He can change his eye and shot lasers. Next to him was the guy in red with his usual big smile, his ability is to multiply.

The big one's powers are pure strength. Nothing more nothing less. And the there is this creepy guy.

He is strange, he can teleport and create small portals. He fights with his fists and his cowl. I can't really figure him out.

I heard a voice behind me speaking.

"E-Enderio.. b-be careful."

It was Komand'r who apparently wasn't knocked out anymore.

I answered her telepathically. "Don't be afraid. I got this. Have faith."

I focused back onto the child who was obviously waiting for an answer "Listen Buddy. I don't know much about you folks. Only that you are the H.I.V.E Five and that you are bad guys. But that doesn't matter to me now."

I made a short pause observing their reaction. Nothing special.

"All that matter to me now is that you hurt my friends. And THAT is not acceptable to me so listen up, i will give you this warning only once.  
Leave now and i shall not harm you. If not, you are in for a bad time."

There was a short silence. They were processing the things i just said. However their reaction was not quite what i was expecting or hoping to be.

The dwarf started laughing to which the other soon joined.

"YOU are threating US? Pah! This a 1:5! Do you really think that you have chance?" the child said while trying to hold his laughter.

"Hmph. I have done it before and i will do it again. You are like many enemys i have faced, filled with pride. But because of that you make one crucial mistake." i answered.

He chuckled and said "Oh? And what would that be?"

Now it was my time to laugh. "Simple. You underestimate me."

He let out a quick laugh and said "HAH! Yeah whatever. H.I.V.E Five, eat him alive!"

They all came charging at me at once. A direct 1:5 was not a good idea not even for me.

I channeled Ender Energy in my right hand creating an Ender Sphere, i threw it on the ground infront of them.

The ground cracked and a strong shockwave pushed them away.

Startled they looked at me.

I laughted at them and closed my eyes "Just as i said."

I opened my eyes again. They were now glowing very strong and emiting Energy which parted to sides of my eyes.

Same happend to my core. Also glowing and emiting Energy.

Being in my charged form, my voice turned deep and gained an echo effect.

They looked at me in terror. I smirked and said "You underestimate me."

I channeled the Energy into my right hand and shot a ray into to sky.

The Ender created dense clouds. They glowed in a dark purple not letting any sunlight through.

In a matter of seconds the entire sky of Jump City was clothed in Ender Clouds. I created a scenario which is known as 'Ender Armageddon'.


	15. Battle Royal

**Enderio's P.O.V**

The Ender Armageddon created an eerie atmosphere.

It must have been the definition of Hell for the H.I.V.E Five.

I looked at them. They were obviously fighting with a terrible headache.

For every creature which has no affiliation with Ender in anyway, is Ender pure Poison.

It is a thick matter which pushes the Oxygen out of the Air.

However Creatures who have an affiliation with Ender can say that it is quite enjoyable for them.

The high concentration of Ender filled me with Energy.

Ever since i got to Earth i feeled like a fish out of water. Having like no Ender around myself took a toll on me.

But just for the time of the Armageddon i feeled like being right next to Mother Etia.

I thought they would just give up now. They obviously had no chance.

It appeared that they were more determined than i previously estimated.

The Five managed to somewhat get ahold of themself.

"H-Hive F-Five. E-Eat him a-alive!" the dwarf managed.

The big guy was first to make a move. He charged at me full speed.

I was not surprised that he used no strategy at all. The Ender was clouding his mind.

I waited for him to get right infront of me. He tried to to take a swing at me, but i warped backwards a bit in the blink of an eye.

Because of the Ender his reflexes were so slow that i had all of the time in the world to give him a roundhouse kick to the chest.

The kick was so strong it send him flying past the Hive and into the next wall.

That guy in the red suit made his way to me.

He didn't even acknowledge the fact that one of his friends got his ass kicked.

That or he didn't realize it, the Ender was obviously screwing with him.

He multiplied and started swinging at me.

Turns out multiplying is the only power he has, his punches were so weak, i hardly even felt them.

I channeled Ender in my core.

He didn't seem to notice that the glowing got stronger and brighter every second, probably because of the Ender.

Once enough Ender was assembled I let all of it go at once creating a small Ender Nova.

However the Nova was strong enough to make a loud Energy Sound.

He was pushed away at high speed. And flew into a tree at the nearby park.

The dwarf and the cyclops attacked me both at the same time.

He pressed a button on his backpack and four mechanical arms, if you want to call them arms, emerged from it.

The mechanic lunged at me while the cyclops shot a ray from his eye.

In a swift movement i pushed the dwarf a few meters away.

That gave me the time to take on the cyclops.

I fired an energy ray from my hand.

The two rays collided in mid air, fighting for dominance.

While his ray was pure red and moving in a straight line, mine was obviously purple and behaved more like a lightning bolt.

It was obvious that he was giving it all he could. I would have loved to play with him for a bit but the dwarf was getting back up so i had to end this quick.

I intensified the ray. The once balanced battle of Energies was now shifting. The Null-Zone, which is were the two rays meet, was now moving towards him with rapid speed.

He tried has hard as he could to stop the Null-Zone, but no success.

Once the Null-Zone reached him, it blew up.

The Shockwave pushed him away and he flew into the building behind him landing next to his friend.

To be honest i was not expecting the Shockwave to be that strong, it made me lose my balance for a moment, but i got ahold of myself very fast.

The dwarf, who also got pushed away a bit by the Shockwave, was now back on his feet and lunged at me again.

However this time i didn't push him away.

I swiftly moved back and ignited my Warp-Blades.

When he tried to attack again i swung my blades at his lower two mechanical arms cutting them both off with ease.

He was shocked, but i didn't give him the time to be confused, i was now the one who was on the attack.

I dashed at him and cut the other arms off, at the same time i used my leg to kick him away.

Now with no weapons he tried to flee. But without his mechanical arms and the fact that he has very small legs, he had no chance outrunning me.

Once i reached him i picked him up by his collar. And held him up so that we were on the sane eye level.

This gave him a perfect view of my eyes.

Being able to see in the depths of my eyes filled his face with terror.

I smirked and said: "Just as said..."

I made melodramatic break.

His look of terror did not change one bit but one thing i was sure of. He was definitely listening to me.

I let out a light laugh and continued "You underestimate me."

With that i threw him at the building in the back. He crashed into the Wall and landed right next to his friends.

Now only the creepy guy was left to deal with.

Speaking of which he was slowly making his way towards me.

I faced him and waited for him to reach me.

He stopped around 3 meters (9,8 feet) infront of me and stared at me, i was doing the same awaiting a move.

However, what happend next i did not quite expect.

All of a sudden he dropped to his knees and feel to ground.

I could sense his consciousness disappearing. The Ender was too much for him, he could not handle it.

Now with all enemys defeated i closed my eyes and released the Ender.

The thick clouds began to dissolve. With the Ender Armageddon disappearing the Energy in me also started to decline.

My eyes stopped glowing and my core also cooled down.

During the battle i noticed an object landing in the Park but i did not have the time to acknowledge it.

I looked at the park, the object was obviously a spacecraft. Three people, which all appeared to be human, were standing at the edge of the park watching.

How much they saw of the fight i am not sure of but i did not care at the moment.

I turned to the fallen Titans only to notice that they were awake and apparently also awestruck.

They must have woken up at some point in the battle and witnessed some of it.

But that didn't matter to me either. Since not all of the Titans were awake.

Blackfire was still unconscious.

I walked up to her and dropped to my knees.

I was slightly worried since there was a small pool of blood under her.

She was lying on her stomach so i couldn't see the injury.

I turned her around and found a big Flesh wound on her stomach.

Not wasting any time i picked her up.

I looked at the Titans who were not quite on their feet yet and said: "I am heading back to Titans Tower to tend to Blackfire's Wounds you can join me if you want."

The combination of the Words 'Blackfire' and 'Wounds' made Starfire snap out of her awestruck state.

She went up to me and saw the Flesh Wound her Sister received. She put her hands infront of her mouth in shock and said "Oh no Sister! We need to tend to her wounds quick!"

I nodded and looked back at the Titans which still did not move.

In disbelief i shock my head and started walking towards Titans Tower.


	16. Meanwhile on Enderia

**Location:**

 **Etia System**

 **Planet Enderia**

* * *

 ***CRASH***

This was the sound of another vase being thrown at the young Avian.

After the event in the Zerus Sector Falko returned to Enderia to seek help from Lilith, Enderio's younger Sister.

She knew that the two were going to the Eldresscluster.

What Lilith also knew was that it was Falko's Idea to go there and that her Brother only followed to make sure that Falko doesn't kill himself.

Worried for Enderio's Life Lilith was the only the person he could go to.

Once Falko found Lilith he told her what happend out there.

This wasn't the first time Falko put himself, Enderio and everybody else in danger, but they always got away with out any permanent damage.

However what happend out there was worse than anything that ever happened to them before.

For Etia's Sake, her brother could be dead for all she knows.

The mix of Worry and Anger pushed her over her limit.

She fell into i state of Wrath and started throwing anything in grabbing range at him.

He noticing the way Lilith behaved, since had a book in his face.

Falko ran out of the room as quick as he could, a furious Lilith following.

He was originally fearing for Enderio's Life. But now he was more concerned about his own life.

Everybody knew what her temper is like, a furious Lilith is way scarier than a Eldresscluster.

With that in mind Falko had all right to fear for his life.

And that is how they got into the situation, Lilith throwing things at the poor Avian while he tried to avoid the flying objects.

"Lilith please! Im sorry! I told you numerous times. Please stop!" he yelled towards her with no avail.

Knowing that he could not keep this up forever he had to stop this somehow.

He made the risky move to go towards Lilith.

While dodging flying objects he slowly but surely made his way towards her.

When he finally reached Lilith he managed to grab her hands.

"STOP PLEASE!" was he only thing he managed to say.

Realising that Lilith didn't resist, he calmed down a bit.

With the Adrenalin leaving his bloodstream the worry came back to his voice.

"Lilith please, i'm sorry..."

With that Lilith also calmed down.

The Anger left her which only left the Worry.

She started to tremble and began to sob.

Falko did the only thing he knew to do, he let go of her hands and hugged her.

She quickly returned the hug and cried into Falko's Feathers.

He tried to calm her: "It is alright. Despite, i don't think Enderio is dead."

"H-How can you be sure o-off t-that?" she managed.

"When an Enderman dies they leave behind a strong Ender signature which breaks down after time.  
I scanned the area, there was no sign of any remains.  
However the scanner found a scar in the dimension and all Ender in the area was pushed away from the scar."

Lilith looked up to Falko with tears still in her eyes.

"An Omegaenderportal?" she asked.

Falko put on a slight smile and said: "That is my idea. All we have to do is find him."

"But we are talking about an Omegaenderportal with means he could be literally ANYWHERE where are we supposed to start looking?" Lilith asked.

"That i haven't figured out yet. I say we wait a few days, and when he doesn't return on his own by then. We start looking outside the reaches of the Ender Empire and the Ender Network. Does that sound good to you?"

Lilith, who by now stopped crying, tought for a moment and said: "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I didn't know you could come up with a actual plan."

Falko laught at that and said: "Well normally Enderio is the Guy with the Plan and since he isn't here, i guess i have to make up for it."

She let out a slight laugh and continued to hug Falko something he quickly joined.

After a short silence Falko looked around the room and said: "You made a total mess out of this place you know that right?"

Lilith laught and said: "That's your fault isn't it?"

"True. Come on let's leave before somebody sees us and makes us clean this mess up. We both are a total mess anyway." said Falko.

She let go off Falko and looked down on herself, they were both covered in paint and other things.

"I threw a paint can?" she asked.

"One paint can? Try seven." he said while pointing at the broken paint cans in the corner of the room.

Now slightly embarrassed she said: "Oh dear. Yeah we should leave quickly before anybody sees us or we aren't going to hear the end of it."

They quickly left the room and headed towards their quarters.

On their way they had to pass through the buildings hangar.

He hangar wasn't big. It only held small spacecrafts.

While they were walking through the hangar a small ship pullled up infront of them and a familiar robotic voice spoke to them.

"Greetings User Lilith and User Falko. Do you know where Commander Enderio is? I can't find his signature in the Network." the Adjutant spoke.

"Heya Izha. And no we don't. You can't find in the Network? That means he really is outside of the Empire." Lilith said.

"Is there Information that is of Importance?" Izha asked.

Falko and Lilith explained to Izha what happend to Enderio.

After analysing the information the Adjutant got from the two, Izha said: "I see. Since he isn't in range of the Ender Network he must be outside of the Empire on his own. This means an intensive search is required to find the Commander."

"True, our plan was that..." this was all Lilith managed before the Ship turned and boosted out of the hangar leaving Lilith in shock.

Falko only shock his head and said: "Welp, now Enderio's personal ship the 'Guidance of the Void' is also gone. But to be honest. Izha is probably the one who has best chance of finding Enderio."

Lilith sighed and said: "Let's just go and clean ourselfs up. We can think about everything else later."


	17. Operating

**Location:**

 **Sol System**

 **Planet Earth - Titans Tower**

 **2 Hours later...**

* * *

 **Enderio's P.O.V**

"Wound sealed. Internal bleeding stopped. Subject is out of danger." this were the words of my P.O.T. (Personal Operation Tool)

We returned to Titans Tower as quick as we could. The wound she received wouldn't heal on it's own, or atleast not until she would bleed out.

I knew that i had to operate on her, so on the way back i warped myself the P.O.T.

Operating on biological lifeforms is a delicate procedure. Afterall, it took me 2 hours to contain this flesh wound.

This operation took place in the infirmary. Starfire, who followed me and walked right aside me the entire way home,  
was sitting in a chair next to the operating table.

I got to know Starfire as a very upbeat and very cheerful person, like nothing in the whole universe could get her down.

But in these two hours she just sat next to the operating table watching me work.

All this with the most blank expression i have ever seen. I always thought my blank stare was creepy. But hers...

It gave me the chills. I knew she was immensely worried. My only idea was that all the worry drained her of her emotions.

* * *

Believe me when i say, these three short sentences by my P.O.T where the most relieving thing i heard all day.

I got up from my crooked stand and immediately noticed a pain in my back.

Not much surprise there, two hours in a crooked stand does that to you.

After i rubbed my back in pain for a second my eyes wandered to Starfire.

One of her emotions had returned. All i could see in her face was hope.

I smiled at her and spoke softly "You heard the machine. She is out of danger now."

These were probably the most relieving senteces for her all day.

On her face you could see all of her emotions return. The worry overwhelmed her and she started to cry.

She threw herself on her still unconsious sister and started sobbing in a language i did not understand.

'Probably Tamaranian, but now is a bad time to copy it maybe later.' i thought to myself.

I looked down at my hands. Both of my hands and my P.O.T were covered in blood.

My Warp Blades i took off for the operation they would have gotten in the way anyway.

* * *

I turned around and saw the object that is known to humans as a 'sink'.

Turning on the sink i cleaned the P.O.T and than my hands.

A strange feeling was going through my core.

The fact that i had blood on my hands gave me a feeling which i couldn't describe.

I have been in battle before, i have had blood of probably hundreds of species on my hands.

But never had i ever had this strange feeling.

The best way i had to describe this feeling was pain.

It felt simular to some kind of mental pain.

'Is it because it's Komand'r's Blood? Must be. But why?' i thought to myself while cleaning my hands way longer than necessary.

Not getting an answer to this question i decided to stop worrying and turned off the sink so that i would stop wasting H2O.

* * *

Starfire had finished crying by now, she was sitting in the chair while looking at Komand'r a sob escaping her from time to time.

I went to the table were my Warp Blades were lying. I took off the P.O.T and reattached the Blades.

Star had yet to move. She was still looking at her sister. The poor thing was propably worried that if she blinked Komand'r would disappear.

Because of that she didn't notice that i moved to her side and but a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and looked at me taken aback.

I gave her another soft smile and said "She will be fine for now. Let's go and tell the others they are probably worried too."

She looked at me for a moment and then silently nodded.

Taking the hand i held out for her, she got up and we made our way towards the exit.

* * *

The Button for the electronical door made a typical button sound and the door opened.

There stood a slightly surprised Beast boy with his fist halfway up.

He was probably about to knock when i opened the door.

Getting annoyed by this awkward silence i spoke "What?"

Quickly getting a hold of himself he took his fist down and said "Oh eh.. Hey Guys how is it going?"

"The Operation was a success and Blackfire is out of danger. If that is what you are asking." i spoke in a normal voice.

"Good to hear that. Ehm.. Yeah, that's actually not the reason i'm here. You are needed in the Main Room Enderio." he spoke.

"Oh? And why is that? Is Robin angry at me again or something? If he is tell him to dust off." i said with a sharp remark at the end.

"Oh no no. It is something else or someone else actually. Just come with me."

With that Beast Boy turned around and started walking.

I raised an eyebrow at him but followed regardless.

'What's going on in the Main Room? Guess it must be really important.' i thought.


	18. Confrontation

**Enderio's P.O.V**

On the way to the Main Room i was thinking.

Beast Boy was quite nervous about what was going on in the Main Room.

His walk was unstable, he waverd to the side from time to time only to pick up his pace afterwards.

Considering Beast Boys small size it wasn't hard to keep up with him, not for me and not for Starfire.

'But what could make him so nervous? We won the Battle a few hours ago. The only wounded person is taken care of.

So what could be the problem? Well i guess i'm going to find out.' i thought as we got close to the Main Room.

Once we entered the first thing i could hear was arguing. It came from Robin who was talking with a tall Person dressed in a strange black costume.

Cyborg and Raven were talking to another Person in a blue costume. The costume had a very noticeable Symbol on it's chest.

The Symbol was the earthly Letter 'S'. Didn't know what it mean't, didn't care either.

On the contrary to Robin and his person the three of them weren't arguing. Just talking in a more friendly manner.

The man in blue also appeared alot nicer to the black one.

The last person and apparently only female of the group was standing near the window looking into the sky.

Beast Boy tried to speak up but i stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me and i softly shoke my head.

Since nobody noticed us yet i used the time to listen to Robins conversation.

"I told you to contact us immediately if something happens! But instead you waited a whole day for it and put the entire city in danger because of it!" the dark figure spoke.

"We had everything under control. I would have notified you once we got back." Robin spoke.

"We don't know with what powers we are dealing with here. We also don't know what that thing is and what intentions it really has.  
Which means you do not have permisson to-"

I interrupted him at that point being annoyed at his complete disrespect for me.

Raising my Voice, i said "That 'thing' has a name. And it can also talk for itself."

Needless to say. This got me the attention of the entire room.

Now with all eyes on me. I slowly but surely with my arms crossed behind my back i made my way towards the dark figure.

I was now standing infront of the man. No word was spoken during my short walk.

He was looking at me with emotionless eyes.

I broke the silence by saying "Maybe some proper introduction would help the mood."

Holding my right hand out for him to shake i was now waiting for his response.

After hesitating for a few moments. He toke my hand and shoke it.

"I'm Batman." was the only response i got from him.

"My name is Superman, last son of Krypton. Pleasure to meet you." said the blue figure who walked up to me from the side holding his hand out for me to shake.

I obviously took it and shoke his hand. My assumption about him was right he was alot nicer than Batman. He even smiled at me.

"And i'm Wonder Woman. Princess of Themyscira." she said while keeping her arms crossed.

"My name is Enderio, i'm a half-enderman from Planet Enderia in the Etia System." i said.

"That doesn't cover all of the questions we have." the Batman said.

I looked at him and spoke "It answers some atleast. But feel free to ask."

"We will, but not here. You will come with us to the Watch Tower." Wonder Woman spoke.

I put my hands to my waist, raised an eyebrow at her and said "Are you trying to take as a prisoner? I highly advise against it."

Igniting my Blades, i held my right one infront of my face and continued "This is not going to end pretty, for neither of us."

You could feel the tension in the air. Batman and Wonder Woman both took a step back by my sudden sign of aggression.

Superman moved infront of me trying to break the tension. He said "Now now. Nobody is taking anybody prisoner and nobody is going to hurt anybody."

Sensing a sign of trust in the man i decided to let my Blades go out. And put my arms back to my side.

"Very well. I shall follow to this 'Watch Tower' but first..." i spoke in noble voice.

Turning around i was now facing the Titans all of them were silently looking at me.

I looked at Starfire and said "Star. Please keep an eye on your sister. I am very certain nothing will happen but still."

"O-Of course Enderio. I will protect her until you have returned." she said with a weak smile.

I gave her a reassuring smile then turned back towards to the three.

"Well then where is this 'Watch Tower' you want to take me to? Is it far from here?" i asked.

"Quite. It is in space, orbiting around this planet." Superman spoke.

"In Space huh? I guess you have a spaceship then." was my response.

"Indeed. It is right outside the door. Let's go." Superman spoke enthusiastically.

Batman looked at him and spoke "You go, i'll follow later i still have some talking to do."

I knew were this was going and i wanted to give the Titans a break. There was no reason for him to scold them, they didn't deserve that. Not even Robin.

Grabbing Batman's Arm i said "Leave them alone Batman. They had enough for the day. Give it a rest."

Releasing his Arm i continued to give him a stern look.

After looking at me for a moment he then said "Fine, let's go."

He walked right passed us towards the exit.

Admittedly i was surprised that even worked. But i think Superman backed me up.

Turning towards my friends i spoke "I will be back soon. Take care until then."

I put my right hand on my core and bowed which is the traditional way of saying goodbye on Enderia.

Then i turned back to Superman and Wonder Woman. A simple nod was all they needed to know that i was ready to leave.


End file.
